Por Volverte a Ver
by lucero08
Summary: Nos alejamos por el bien del otro, pero ¿habrá sido lo correcto? ¿Somos más fuertes alejados o juntos? No importa, la decisión está tomada, ahora haré todo lo posible por volverte a ver, no importa dónde estés. Secuela de “La falta de ti”
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, el video recomendado no me pertenece.

Summary: Nos alejamos por el bien del otro, pero ¿habrá sido lo correcto? **¿**Somos más fuertes alejados o juntos**?** No importa, la decisión está tomada, ahora haré todo lo posible por volverte a ver, no importa** dónde estés**. Secuela de "La falta de ti"

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est **

Por Volverte A Ver

**I** Prefacio

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, al ser seres inmortales no es algo en lo que piensas, pero seguramente morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble, eso debería contar algo.

¿O no?

________________

Canción: Por Volverte a Ver

Artista: Aleks Syntek

Video: http :// www .youtube. com/ watch?v= Qy5CFKnGUXc

______________

Nos fallaron dos palabras, y sabernos perdonar,  
que fácil era haber dicho lo siento.

"_Otra vez sola, pero ésta ves tengo una decisión firme, encontrarlo"_

Pero nos sobraba orgullo, y nos faltaba humildad  
y puse tanto esfuerzo en ser el primero en hablar,  
que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya, tarde ya...

"_Cómo es posible, cómo no me di cuenta, todo es mí culpa, él no esta por mí" _

Por volverte a ver,  
hoy daría media vida,  
por volverte a ver

"_Él me enseñó a amar de nuevo, le di mi confianza, ¿cómo me pudo traicionar de esta manera?"_

y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo,  
y decir lo siento una y otra vez,  
no me sirve la razón si tu no estas,  
si no estas aquí.

"_Habré tomado_ _la decisión correcta" _

Nos fallaron dos palabras y sabernos perdonar,  
que fácil era haber dicho lo siento.

"_¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así?"_

Solo sencillas palabras, fáciles de pronunciar,  
quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama más,  
y amar es darlo todo sin pedir, ni esperar.

"_Esto es lo mejor, me alejo por el bien de ella"_

Por volverte a ver,  
hoy daría cualquier cosa,  
por volverte a ver,

"_No importa el sacrificio si ellos están bien" _

y aprendí a no querer tanto y a querer mejor,  
y decir lo siento amor, perdóname,  
no me sirve la razón si tu no estas,  
si no estas aquí.

"_ESPERAME REGRESARÉ" _

N/A

Hola, ya estamos de regreso actualice lo mas pronto en cuanto lo tuve corregido, mi Beta se apuro creo que tenia miedo de que me lincharan, jajaja bueno que les pareció este es el inicio espero saber su opinión y adivinen a quien le corresponde cada pensamiento.

Solo doy una pista Cada pensamiento le corresponde solo a un vampiro, cuídense y hasta la próxima.


	2. Decisiones, dolor que ciega

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Nos alejamos por el bien del otro, pero ¿habrá sido lo correcto? ¿Somos más fuertes alejados o juntos? No importa, la decisión está tomada, ahora haré todo lo posible por volverte a ver, no importa dónde estés. Secuela de "La falta de ti"

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est **

…………….. Por Volverte a ver ……………

II … Decisiones, dolor que ciega

………………………………

_Pov Bella_

Otra vez, sola.

Miro a mi alrededor, y veo que solo nos encontramos Siohan, Liam y yo, en el lugar estamos rodeados de muchas fogatas donde hay vampiros muertos de ambos bandos, los demás no están se fueron, y no los culpo nos superaban en número por mucho, era una batalla perdida, y así fue, no ganamos nada, perdimos demasiado, perdimos amigos, familia, parejas, en esta batalla perdimos una parte de corazón, un parte grande e irremplazable.

Me veo otra vez sola, Abran ya no está para protegerme del dolor que siento, ya no esta aquí para animarme, él ya no esta, y nunca estará. Edward me volvió a dejar, y mi familia desapareció no se si están vivos.

_Deja de lamentarte así no conseguirás nada_

Creo que me he vuelto loca, escucho a Abran, bien hecho Bella volviste a tu obsesión, antes con Edward y ahora con Abran.

_Bel nunca me di cuenta de que realmente estas loca_

¿Abran? Dónde estas, no alto, esto es mi imaginación no puede pasar, Abran murió

_Así es Bel, pero te prometí 2/dos cosas: la primera protegerte y creo que lo cumplí, y la segunda no dejarte sola_

Abran ¿Dónde estás? Me estoy volviendo loca.

_Mmm no oh tal vez si, no importa Bel, te dije no te dejaré sola_

No pues fallaste me dejaste sola no vez, tú me dejaste y Edward, Edward también

_Puedes dejar de auto-compadecerte, ahora este es el plan; encontrar a la familia y al idiota de Edward, y cuando lo encontremos al fin podrás declarar amor eterno y todas esas cosas cursis _

Estás loco

_En realidad… la loca eres tú que me imaginas, pero no importa, en esta búsqueda no te dejaré, no aun, no puedo dejarte hasta que estés feliz en brazos de Edward._

Abran es…

—QUÉ HACES AQUÍ TODAVIA—despierto de mi ensoñación al escuchar una voz que grita con gran desprecio, levanto la mirada y veo a Siohan que es sujetada por los brazos fuertemente de Liam , la observo, y me doy cuenta que a la que grita es a mi.

—Siohan…

—CÁLLATE Y LARGATE, NO TE QUIERO VER NI A TI, NI A NINGUNO DE USTEDES, USTEDES TIENEN LA CULPA DE LO QUE LE PASO A MAGGY—estaba dolida por la pérdida de su hermana y la entiendo muy bien.

—Sioha quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que paso q….

—LO LAMENTAS, PUES ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE, MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE LES PERMITI QUEDARSE, SI NO LO HUBIERA HECHO MAG SEGUIRÍA VIVA, LARGO, LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE PIERDA EL CONTROL Y TERMINE MATÁNDOTE

—Sioha..

—déjalo Bella, no te escucharemos será mejor que te marches, ya suficiente daño hicieron—necesitaba pedir perdón, que supiera que lo lamentaba, tenía que insistir.

_Déjalo Bel ella no te escuchara, tal vez algún día, pero este no es el momento._

Y abran tenia razón, no era el momento ella estaba muy dolida.

—LO SIENTO—lo dije mientras corría por el bosque sin dirección solo tenía que alejarme

—NO REGRESES, NI TÚ, NI NINGUNO DE USTEDES O NO ME DETENDRE

Esa amenaza lo decía muy real, pero no importa.

"_Otra vez sola, pero esta vez tengo una decisión firme, encontrarlo"_

_Así se habla Bel lo encontraremos._

Bueno al final no estoy tan sola, Abran sigue conmigo no importa si eso significa que enloquecí.

_Sabes Bel estás realmente loca, es muy divertido estar en tú mente_

__________________

_Pov Alice_

No me di cuenta de la trampa, no me di cuenta de nada, qué pasó; oh no.

JAZZ

JAZZ

No, no es verdad ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto? ¿Dónde estoy? En mi mente todo es oscuro, que importa, Jazz ya no está aquí. A lo lejos escucho murmullos, me trato de enfocar en las voces y logro escuchar, no se quien sean, pero hablan de mí.

—qué pasa, por qué no reacciona—dice una mujer, pero no logro saber quien es.

—está encerrada en su dolor

—¿cómo? Javier eso pude ser posible

—mi querida Miriel, es posible a pesar de que no dormimos y no nos enfermamos seguimos pensando y sintiendo, ella está atrapada en su dolor, no reacciona porque solo piensa en su dolor

—pero ¿así morirá? Necesita alimentarse ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá así?

—Amor, somos vampiros no morirá, y no tengo ni idea cuando reaccionará

—se quedara como estatua

—es posible, trataremos de alimentarla, y la cuidaremos recuerda que Bel nos la encargo—¿Bel? O es Bella, no importa ya no importa nada, Jazz por qué me dejaste

—Así será cuida…—no importa lo que digan yo me quedaré aquí este es mi castigo por no predecir todo esto, por fallarle a mi familia, a mí y sobretodo a Jazz.

"_Cómo es posible, cómo no me di cuenta, todo es mi culpa, él no esta por mí"_

Si tan solo lo hubiera previsto.

____________________________

Pov Dayan

Cuando Abran tomo su decisión de ser feliz de nuevo con Bella me dio mucho dolor, pero lo entendí el se merecía ser feliz, y yo también quería serlo así abrí las puertas y para que, para entregar mi corazón sin medida y después que el lo destrozara y lo pisoteara, nunca me perdonare a verle dado mi confianza y sobre todo mi corazón.

"_El me enseño a amar de nuevo, le di mi confianza, como me pudo traicionar de esta manera"_

_Basta de pensar tanto Dayan lo único que te debes enfocar es encontrar a los demás y cuidar lo que te encargo bel._

_________________

_Pov Rosalie_

Alex se está recuperando lentamente, a pesar de ser vampiro su recuperación está siendo lenta, maldita **sea** cómo deseo que Carlisle esté aquí, no se si fue la decisión correcta, mi deber era quedarme y pelear con mi familia, pero en cuanto escuche la suplica de Emmett y después ver herido a Alex no pensé bien, y ahora me arrepiento no se si mi decisión es correcta.

—¿Dónde estamos?—dice Alex mientras hace el intento de levantarse

—Tranquilo Alex, todavía estás desorientado, pero pronto te recuperaras estamos en un Hotel

—Y Emmett, y los demás ¿Qué paso con ellos?¿dónde están?—esa misma pregunta me la he hecho yo desde que llegamos

—no lo sé, pero espero que se encuentren bien, que hayan escapado

—lo siento

—no tienes que pedir disculpas tú no tienes la culpa de nada

—CLARO QUE LA TENGO SI TAN SOLO FUERA MÁS FUERTE— veo en él desesperación, y no lo culpo yo también me encuentro igual, pero tenemos que ser fuertes ellos regresarán

—tranquilo—le digo mientras lo abrazo maternalmente y le hago pequeños círculos en su espalda—todo estará bien, veras como nos encuentra**n**

—vamos a buscarlos—me susurra, pero no podemos todavía está delicado—no podemos aun estas herido, y si salimos puedes salirte de control y ponernos en evidencia

—no lo haré, soy fuerte

—lo sé, ahora sé un niño bueno, pórtate bien mientras voy a buscar más sangre, así te recuperarás más pronto, y cuando eso pase los buscaremos, veras que están bien

—está bien, lo mejor será concentrarme en recuperarme

—no tardo

Emmett se sacrifico por nosotros, nos abrió camino para salir, sé que está bien, algo dentro de mi me lo confirma, cuidaré a Alex hasta que se recupere, es lo que Emmett hubiera querido es lo mejor, pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza siempre la misma pregunta.

"_¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?"_

Espero que si, solo confío que Emmett nos encuentre, siempre te esperaré, porque se que estás bien, ¿Dónde? No se, pero sé que nos buscarás, solo no tardes.

____________________________

Pov Esme

En cuanto dijo que Jasper se murió algo en mi murió, se desató una gran pelea, después no estaba consiente de todo, solo que querían acabar con mi familia, busqué a mi familia con la mirada, pero no los encontré, en la batalla nos tuvimos que alejar mucho, porque no los vi, todo es confuso solo sé que si algo les pasa no podría seguir.

Estamos en una cabaña lejos del sitio de la batalla, desde la silla donde me encuentro sentada veo a mi amado Carlisle en este momento sé que sin él no seguiría de pie, él es mi fuerza, mi soporte, él es mi todo, pero aun así me siento vacía me hacen falta demasiado, no me puedo responder la pregunta que se me hace en mi mente.

"_¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así?"_

______________________________

Pov Carlisle.

Nos alejamos demasiado de la familia en la batalla, solo espero que se encuentren bien y que pronto los hallemos, me rehúso a pensar que les pudo pasar algo, lo que nos dijo de Jasper es demasiado doloroso, pero no, aun no lo creo, necesito aferrarme a esa esperanza de que él sigue con vida.

Esme me observa, mi amada Esme sé que la inunda un gran dolor y la comprendo nos han separadode nuestra familia, pero no, en este momento no puedo pensar así, tengo que salir adelante para buscarlos, y así poder unir a nuestra familia de nuevo, por Esme y por mí

"_Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así"_

……………_. N/A ………………._

_¡hola!_

_OMG estoy super impresionada gracias por todos sus rr nos leemos en la siguiente._

_Respuesta a RR capi 1._

**paky: bueno espero que se te aclaren tu dudas, recuerda informarme cuando publiques.**

Katittah: wao bravo le atinaste por lo menos a la mitad, pero todavía te faltan.

**Daia: noooooooooooooo por que, por que quieres palos y fogatas jajajaja.**

Cris as bella Cullen: hola gracias por a ver leído desde "la falta de ti" y espero le hayas atinado algún pensamiento.

**ZAVACULLEN: no entendí bien el rr pero lo que entendí es que te molestaste por lo de la canción, lo lamento. Primero pensé en el titulo y se me ocurrió después me acorde que había una canción con ese titulo la busque y la encontré me pareció adecuada para el inicio, lamento que te haya molestado.**

Gloria-cullen-potter:ya lei tu historia espero actualices pronto ya que me encanto, hasta la próxima.

**Cullen4ever96:Jasper no, no apareció en este capi, a lo mejor en la otra sepamos de el.**

Ferna Cullen:tengo muchas ideas para la secuela solo falta plasmarlas.

**Cristal butterfly: bueno aquí tenemos la mitad de los pensamientos, veremos en la próxima los que faltan.**

ANNA VULTURIUS: cada pensamiento le correspondía a un personaje , adivina de quien son los demás.

**Luver06:no te preocupes ya encontré a Jasper pero ustedes no se enteraran hasta las siguientes actualizaciones, ¿verdad? Que soy mala.**

Kkikkacullen: si tienes razón todos son vampiros jajaja pero era una pista, mala pero era pista.

**Fraaaaacullen: noooooo ya subí, no me mates.**

Masako_san: me alegra que te guste.

**Bueno, mil gracias hasta la siguiente y ya saben regálenme un rr que me alegran el dia.**


	3. tu bien, te buscare, esperame regresare

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Nos alejamos por el bien del otro, pero ¿habrá sido lo correcto? ¿Somos más fuertes alejados o juntos? No importa, la decisión está tomada, ahora haré todo lo posible por volverte a ver, no importa dónde estés. Secuela de "La falta de ti"

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est **

…………….. Por Volverte a ver ……………

III … tu bien, te buscare, esperame regresare.

………………………………

En este momento Bella tiene que estar en brazos de él, ha pasado una semana desde que partí, el día de su boda, mi único deseo es que se encuentre bien que sea feliz.

—EDDY—otra vez Tanya me llama

Todavía no entiendo cómo me siguió, el plan era irme solo, pero no, ella siempre está cuando menos la esperas, no sé me despega, ya le he dicho mil veces que se aleje, que no la quiero cerca, no puedo creer que aun no se vaya, que agradezca que me educaron como un caballero.

—EDDY—no, si escucho otra vez ése apodo me olvidaré de mi educación y…—EDDY

—**¡**BASTA**!** Tanya te escucho perfectamente no tienes que gritar

—oh Eddy no sabes cuánto te quiero—otra vez con su insistencia

—déjalo Tanya ya hemos hablado de esto, porque no regresas con tu familia

—pero ¿Por qué Eddy? Si nos la estamos pasando tan bien—"Nos"

—te equivocas Tanya, yo no me la estoy pasando para nada bien, necesito estar solo p…

—Nada de eso tú lo que necesitas es olvidar, osea lo que necesitas es a mí, ya verás Eddy que con mi amor lograré que te olvides de esa…

—no termines tu frase Tanya—le advierto. Desde que decidió hacerme olvidar solo insulta a Bella, cosa que no le pienso tolerar más.

—Está bien Eddy para que hablar de cosas tan insignificantes, mejor salgamos a bailar

—Tanya es…

—Nada saldremos solo me retoco el maquillaje

—no saldré contigo

—Piénsalo Eddy, tienes que disfrutarlo ella de seguro si que lo está disfrutando, así que aprovechemos el tiempo, ¿oh tal vez piensas regresar?—No, eso no lo puedo hacer, si regreso ahora, de nada serviría el sacrificio tan grande que estoy haciendo.

"_Esto es lo mejor, me alejo por el bien de ella"_

—Tanya no regresaré, no saldremos a ningún lugar, y sobre todo deja de llamarme "EDDY"

—hay Eddy verás que si saldremos, y si, te seguiré llamando EDDY—estoy apunto de replicarle cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, estoy apunto de alejarla bruscamente, cuando siento que se aleja—te enseñaré a olvidar Eddy—es lo ultimo que me dice antes de levantarse y subir a la habitación a cambiarse, es su mente solo esta "que me pondré esta noche para salir" obvio no saldremos_._

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

Pov Emmett

La batalla fue dura, apenas y pude irme, pero eso si me lleve a más de uno, eso les enseñará quien es el grandioso, esplendoroso, poderoso Emmett Cullen.

Maldición, no es tiempo para pensar en estas tonterías, lo mejor será concentrarme en encontrar a mi familia. Espero, no, sé que ellos están bien solo tengo que buscar, maldita sea, si mibrazo quisiera cooperar un poco más.

En la batalla no salí del todo librado, tengo un brazo colgando, y uno que otro rasguñito insignificante, pero con mi súper poder de curación todo saldrá bien.

"_No importa el sacrificio si ellos están bien" _

—¿Emmett?—sí, mi súper olfato no me falló

—Qué tal Bella

—¿estás bien?

—claro, algunos rasguños insignificantes, nada de que preocuparse

—si claro rasguños, solo mírate Emmett ése brazo, se ve mal, muy mal, y esa abertura en tu cuello, sin hablar de la perforación que tienes en un costado del estomago, y…

—ya, ya, tonterías nada de que temer, solo deja me alimento y me verás—trato de levantarme, y me doy cuenta que mis "rasguñitos me molestan algo"

—_detente, Emmett deja te traigo algo_

—oh no, eso si que no, no necesito que nadie me alimente, sabes yo…

—lo que digas, quédate aquí ahorita regreso, además no creo que en esas condiciones puedas ir muy lejos—necesito hablar seriamente con esta chiquilla cómo cree que súper Emmett no puede casar a un simple animal

—ya le mostraré

Me trato de levantar, pero realmente es incomodo, está bien me quedaré, pero solo para que crea que es un chica fuerte.

10 horas después

—Ya Emmett, no fue tanto tiempo apenas han pasado 5 min

—claro, si lo convertimos en tiempo de chicas eso es como 10 hrs

—_come Emmett_

—Si mamá

Veo al alce que me trajo bella, me alimento de el y hasta ahorita me doy cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

—descansa un rato, así te recuperarás

—necesito ir a buscar a Rose y Alex, será mejor regresar a la mansión de seguro ahí están

—no, te equivocas Emmett, ahí no están

—y cómo estás tan segura

—Es que ahí ya no somos bien recibidos

—ya veo, entonces tendré que empezar a rastrear el aroma de Rosalie

—ya lo hice, cuando estaba cazando note el aroma de Alex por eso vine en esta dirección y te encontré, no deben estar muy lejos

—estás sola Bella y tu amado esposo, no se supone que deberían esta en una luna de miel, já ustedes no saben disfrutar a lo grande—en cuanto termine de decir eso me arrepentí, al ver la expresión de Bella, era como distante como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación interna—¿Qué paso Bella, y Abran?—al escuchar mi pregunta reacciona, me observa y responde

—murió

—QUÉ

—Cállate Emmett ahora eso no importa hay que encontrar a los demás

—_te encuentras bien__—__pregunté_

—Sí—no estaba seguro de eso, pero ahora mi prioridad es otra

—cuando necesites hablar a pesar de que no soy bueno en eso te escucharé

—gracias Emmett

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

Pov Jasper

Me acerco a ellos sigilosamente, eran unos diez todos neófitos, y solo los que pude identificar en este lado, me acerco más y observo, los analizo, y veo que están preparados para iniciar una batalla, pero qué esperan, se ven impacientes por comenzar, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente esperan? Oh no, es una señal tengo que informar a los demás

—Vaya, Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí

—Quiénes son y qué quieren

—rubio, alto, oh y esos ojos espera deja adivinar eres Jasper ¿verdad?—cómo es qué sabía de mi, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es ver quienes son

—quién eres

—un vampiro como tú

—déjate de tonterías

—oh, soy alguien que quiere poder

—_y por qué piensas atacar_

—por nada importante solo es un simple juego—¿solo un juego?

—no me mires así, tú como soldado tienes que entender lo divertido de las batallas

—te equivocas

—¿entonces piensas interferir?

—SI

—oh, y yo que pensaba convertirte en mi mano derecha es una lastima

Sin más se abalanza sobre mi, pero no será tan sencillo he peleado con muchos como él. Y era fácil a pesar de tener una sorprendente fuerza, su defecto es no pensar y **no **armar una estrategia, se comporta como todo un Neófito, y esa será su destrucción.

Empezamos a pelear, yo con una gran ventaja, pero oh, no los demás se han dado cuenta de nosotros y están impacientes por combatir, pronto me veo rodeado por lo menos 3 más, los demás parecen no prestarnos atención, es fácil combatir con uno, pero más difícil con 4 a la vez.

Los esquivo y los ataco, termino con uno, y rápidamente enciendo fuego, pero estamos al parejo, me concentro en los otros dos, y termino con otro más, lo aviento a la fogata y el olor se hace más fuerte, estoy apunto de terminar con él otro cuando se unen más parece que es una batalla que no quiere llegar a su final.

Veo como me atacan y no logro esquivarlos me tienen…

—_Vaya que eres bueno—dice el primer vampiro, al parecer es el líder_

—Joan, ve y dile a Victoria que me encontré con un entrometido que ya lo estoy terminando

—lo estás terminando—me burlo de él—pero si apenas vamos iniciando

—ve

—Leo no deberíamos decir cosas que no son ciertas

—CÁLLATE, Y OBEDECE soy él que está a cargo, además en cuanto regreses éste ya no estará

Veo como el vampiro que responde a nombre de Joan se va, después veo en el cielo aparecer luces, esa es la señal que esperaban, pues se alejan a gran velocidad hacía donde están los demás.

—_vaya la fiesta va a iniciar, bueno ustedes termínenlo y después alcánceme—les da ordenes, después me mira, me sonríe, y se marcha hacía el mismo lugar que los otros._

No lo puedo permitir, me deshago de ellos fácilmente mientras lo arrojo, a la fogata voy en camino para ayudar a Alice, pero en medio del camino me encuentro con el cual seria el líder.

—vaya cómo dicen, si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo por ti mismo, divirtámonos ya que los demás se están divirtiendo

Empiezo una batalla con él, como repetí será fuerte, pero le falta mucha habilidad, estoy apunto de terminar con él cuando me inundan muchos sentimientos, y todos ellos llenos de dolor, me invade una tristeza inmensa, tengo que encontrarlo no me da tiempo a nada, siento como soy arrojado una, y otra vez, pero eso no terminara conmigo.

Siento como me avientan por última vez, y caigo, y caigo, y no puedo saber qué pasa, estoy atrapado en una inmensa tristeza, siento como mi cuerpo azota con el suelo, duro después de una gran caída. Pero no puedo reaccionar ¿Por qué? Soy un vampiro esto no me puede pasar es cómo si estuviera encerrado en mi interior, siento lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero no consigo menear ningún musculo, siento como alguien se acerca, y ya sé quien es.

—Vaya, mira cómo quedaste, jajaj te preguntarás qué pasa ¿Por qué no reaccionas siendo un vampiro? Es fácil caíste en el sueño de la bella durmiente—¿qué dijo? eso es imposible—si de seguro te preguntas cómo, fácil entre nosotros hay un vampiro con ese don te encierra en ti mismo hasta que ella lo decide, o muera lo que primero sea, ¿verdad amor?

Siento como otra presencia se acerca, por su aroma sé que es una hembra

—_claro, y te quedarás así mucho, mucho tiempo_

—vez mi Jeset es muy linda, y te dejara dormir un gran rato, y ni te preocupes porque ya nadie te espera, tu amada cómo se llamaba —maldito se burla

—Alice amor, Alice

—ah si, esa piensa que estás muerto, en realidad todos, qué pasa Joan—pregunta a una tercera presencia que aparece

—muchos han muerto, de ambos bandos

—¿Qué hacemos leo?

—fácil, seguir con el plan numero dos

—y qué hacemos con él

—Nada Jeset, él se quedará aquí, además dudo mucho que alguien algún día lo encuentre, es imposible

para un humano, y un vampiro no bajaría

—_entonces nos vamos_

—adelántense, déjenme despedir de mi gran amigo

—está bien no tardes

—bueno amigo mío—si cómo no, solo deja que me levante, maldita sea no reacciona mi cuerpo—fue un placer competir contigo, pero ya sabemos quien fue el ganador, al final, y como te dije no te preocupes tu ¿Alice? Si, creo que es así, oh está muerta ya, o cuando despiertes estará con alguien más, ¿tú que crees?

Sin más siento que se alejan dejándome ahí, no me puedo mover por ahora, pero no me daré por vencido tengo que reunirme con mi Alice, sé que ella me esperará.

"_ESPERAME REGRESARÉ" _

_............N/A .........._

_¡Hola¡ _

_espero que con este capi se acaben las amenazas de muerte jjaja .. actualizare una vez por semana el dia no se pero sera una vez por semana._

_Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, alertas y dejarmen RR_

_**Respuesta a RR capi 2:**_

_karenvane: espero que con este capi tu corazon recupere un poco de fortaleza, hasta la proxima._

_**Crisabella-cullen: aqui se alcaran algunas preguntas pero todavia quedan mas.**_

_Cullen4ever96: si lo se estamos muy locas, pero así nos quieren jjajaj ¿oh no?ya lo encontre así que no te mueras y lo importante no me mates._

_**Kkikkacullen: jaja si bella en loquesio ¿sera de amor? ¬¬ o por culpa de mi**_

_crystal butterfly 92:ya esta aqui la conti, hasta proximas._

_**Katittah: bueno es mas facil separarlos que juntarlos.**_

_Paky:no te equivocas Edward se la esta pasando mejor en manos de Tanya._

_**Angeles Vicangel: gracias por haberme leido y por seguir aqui.**_

_Ferna cullen: si todos quedaron separados ahora hay que juntarlos._

_**Fraaaaan-cullen: eh dudo mucho que Bella encuentre a Edward sin Tanya .. ¬¬ a un no se la puede despegar.**_

_Luver06: soy mala pero no tanto ya aparecio Jasper ¬¬ oh por lo menos sabemos que paso con el, pero eso ya es ventaja ¿no crees?_

_**Sandra: como quieres que la termine si apenas vamos en pezando, ada hacer demas recuerda soy mala y me gusta hacer sufrir a los demasn jajaja hasta pronto.**_

_twl_ilse: bueno los personajes no son mios pero la historia sale de mi loca cabeza, ya sabemos de Edward, si habra un final, y gracias por leer._

_**Helena pirst: yo no soy mala, estoy loca y el sufrimiento de ellos sera recompenzado al final.**_

_Bueno nos leemos en la siguiente y si algo sale mal en la publicación lo siento estoy con un nuevo programa, besos._


	4. Problemas, en tu búsqueda

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyeryo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Nos alejamos por el bien del otro, pero ¿habrá sido lo correcto? ¿Somos más fuertes alejados o juntos? No importa, la decisión está tomada, ahora haré todo lo posible por volverte a ver, no importa dónde estés. Secuela de "La falta de ti"

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est**

...............Por volverte a ver ...............

IV ... Problemas, en tu búsqueda

* * *

* * *

La llegada de esos vampiros fue inesperada, muy pocos se atreven a acercase por miedo a nuestro poder, pero ellos llegaron hace 2 horas, son neófitos y a pesar de que lo oculten sé que tienen un don, y por el simple hecho de ocultármelo sé que no son de fiar.

—¿por qué los sigues tolerando si sabes que mienten?

—Oh mi querido Marco, no has escuchado** "ten a tus amigos cerca, pero aún más cerca ten a tus enemigos"**

—los consideras enemigos

—No lo se aun Cayo, tanto Marco como yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que mienten

—para mi son inofensivos lo mejor seria eliminarlos y así quitarlos de **en** medio

—Escucharé lo que me tienen que decir, como gobernantes tenemos el deber de escuchar a todos lo que vienen.

—¿aunque no sean de fiar?

—sea quien sea

* * *

Pov Bella

—Por ultima vez Emmett estate tranquilo

—que no lo entiendes Bella necesito buscar a Rosalie

—Está bien, empecemos a buscar, el rastro de ellos me indicaba que se fueron hacía el norte, ¿dónde crees que se pudieron esconder?

—Mi Rose es muy lista, así que de seguro buscó algo discreto, pero con clase

—ah si con eso me dijiste todo Emmett está claro como el agua

Seguimos el rastro poco a poco, Emmett no era nada de ayuda apenas y lo hice reposar unas 2 horas, pero no son suficientes para que se cure totalmente.

"Valla tu amigo es muy tenas él si sabe lo que quiere, y tú Bel ¿sabes lo qué quieres?"

Oh cállate y déjame rastrear

Muy bien sigo loca

—LOS ENCONTRÉ

—¿Dónde?

—bella, encontré su rastro y cómo dijiste van hacía el norte

—entonces sigamos

* * *

Pov Dayan

—falta poco

—Así es estamos muy cerca de ellos

Después de todo nos alojamos en una pequeña cabaña escondida en Irlanda del norte. Hace unas horas dejamos a Miriel cuidando de Alice mientras Javier y yo buscamos a los demás, en esa búsqueda hemos encontrado el rastro de Alex y hace poco hemos dado con su paradero

—crees que será seguro preguntar por ellos

—no creo si se hospedan aquí, lo más seguro es que no dijeron su nombre real así que de nada sirve que preguntemos por ellos—Javier siempre tan razonable

—será mejor entrar a hurtadillas

—oh mejor llamarles no creo que con el oído que tienen no nos estén escuchando

—Ella no, pero yo si, hola ¿cómo están?

Y en frente de nosotros se encontraba Alex, siempre con esa sonrisa característica de él, pero su aspecto es mucho más débil

—Alex ¿qué te pasó?

—oh nada, nada

—no bromees te vez mal, dónde te estás quedando

—estoy con Rosalie, nos hospedamos en la habitación 32

—será mejor entrar—le digo a Alex al ver que se ve más débil mientras pasa el tiempo—y Rosalie

—oh ella fue a buscar sangre, a diario va.

Entramos al hotel y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación que nos indico Alex, cuando entramos él se recostó en un sillón y cerro los ojos

—¿se durmió?—eso no era posible, pero con el aspecto que tenía parecía que si

—no Dayan no me he dormido, solo reposo me encuentro débil solo eso—después de esto se escuchó como abrían la puerta, y por ahí entraba una Rosalie , pero no era la misma Rosalie vanidosa y que te dejaba con la autoestima por los suelos, se veía demacrada y muy triste.

—Hola—nos saluda se acerca a Alex con la termo que lleva en las manos y le dice a Alex—Alex bebe esto

Alex se levanta y le obsequia una sonrisa, y bebe el contenido del termo

—Rosalie desde cuándo está así Alex

—mmm desde la batalla por eso me retire

—es extraño

—lo sé ya tenía que haberse recuperado

—Están solos

—si, todos no separamos

—también paso lo mismo con nosotros, venimos en búsqueda de los demás y dejamos a Miriel cuidando a Alice

—¿Alice? Está bien

—no, ella no reacciona, tal vez tú la puedas hacer reaccionar—veo que se queda pensando todavía, observando a Alex

—cómo que no reacciona

—está como ida, como metida en su mente, tal vez Dayan tenga razón y al ver a alguien de su familia la haga reaccionar, por qué no vienes con nosotros

—no, será mejor dejarla donde está

—¿cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu familia ¿acaso no te preocupa?

—Porque me preocupa, por eso lo digo, ella perdió a el ser más importante que tenía es mejor que viva en su mundo de fantasía a recobrar la cruel realidad, además no puedo ir con ustedes.

—¿por qué no?

—porque estoy esperando a Emmett

—él no está cerca

—¿cómo lo sabes?

—por que los hemos estado buscando y solo dimos contigo.

—Si pero.....

—estense en paz, Rosalie te propongo algo, ven con nosotros para poder cuidar de Alex y protegerlos no sabemos en que termino la batalla, así cuando estén a salvo iremos a buscar a los demás—le dice Javier paternalmente—tenemos una cabaña donde está Miriel y Alice.

—está bien, pero yo los acompañare a buscar a Emmett

—lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos

Diciendo esto acordamos como nos íbamos a ir ya que con Alex no podemos ir muy rápido.

...........N/A.............

¡hola!

lamento la demora, eh estado muy cansada estos dias, mi hermana cumple 15 asi que se hara una fiesta me encanta ir a ellas ¬¬ pero odio organizarlas es horrible estoy mas que traumada.

por otro lado siento este capi, creo que no tiene importancia pero me debatia entre dejar el capitulo como estaba que no esta bien, poner una disculpa y hacerlos esperar mas o editar las partes que no estaban bien y poner como un resumen, asi que quedo esto.

prometo que el siguiente sera mejor, y aviso que estos meses (¬¬ hasta el despues del 19) me retrasare ya que no tengo tiempo ni en fin de semana encerio estraño pararme tarde los domingo y quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto.

hasta las proximas.

**Respuesta de los RR capi 3:**

ferna cullen: si pronto se encontraran, por lo mientras ya encontramos a algunos.

**kkikka cullen: si no soy tan mala para matar a Jasper, y Tanya no es mala tal vez caprichosa pero mala no creo.**

katittah: jajaj tu eres fan de tanya ¿verdad?

**maiy: hola**

cullen4ever96:si Jasper vivo y si me estoy tomando un tiempo no querido ¬¬ me siguen explotando, besos.

**angie cullen hale: veremos cuanto soporta Edward a Tanya**

rose dewitt bukater: no es idiota mas bien caprichosa ... ¬¬ o sera las dos

**paky: si pobre de tu jazzy, lo bueno que ahora no se quejara de no haber dormido**

helena pirst : si todos piden la cabeza de Tanya.

**fraaaaan cullen: jajaj recordemos que Edward tiene mucha pasiencia.**

xime: me alegra que te guste y espero sigas leyendo.

**Gracias por segir leyendo a todos y agregarme, oh ya vi la peli de "luna nueva" ¬¬ al final queria matar al director como deja sin respuesta, a un que todas nosotras ya sabemos cual fue, hasta la proxima**


	5. NA Estoy de regreso

Esta nota la publico el 21-marzo-10

Hola

Mis queridísimas lectoras gracias por estar al pendiente y leer la nota anterior, también agradezco sus buenos deseos y oraciones por la salud de mi mama, pues después de mucho tiempo en el hospital 1 mes para ser exactos Salió bm de ahí pasaron un monto de cosas y apenas la semana pasada me entro de lleno la inspiración (sin contar el tiempo) ya estoy en contacto con mi beta hoy o mañana le enviare el cap y en cuanto me de la corrección actualizare gracias por la muy larga espera y espero su opinión en el nuevo cap besos.

* * *

Nota anterior 3-Enero-10

¡Hola!

Antes que nada espero que hayan tenido buenas fiestas y les deseo de todo corazon que este 2010 sea feliz y prospero para todos ustedes y sus familias

Les pido una disculpa por no actualizar pero veran anterior mente habia dicho que el dia 19 de dic era la fiesta de mi hermana cumplio "XV" y por tal motivo no tenia tiempo de escribir, la fiesta salio muy bien todo estuvo perfecto así que habia tomado la decisión de actualizar el "8 de enero" que es el dia de mi cumple.

Pero por desgracia el dia 28 de dic mi mamá fue hospitalizada y todavia no sale, pense que el dia de mañana "4 de enero" ya estaria dada de alta, pero hoy sufrio un recaida y no saldra todavía.

Así que me la paso en el hospital y no eh escrito nada, como comprenderan ando con los animos hasta el suelo y cuando llego a casa no tengo cabeza para escribir asi que lamento mucho hacer esto pero la secuela queda detenida

(espero que por poco tiempo)

no se cuanto tiempo pero si se que en cuanto salga mi mama del hospital y me sienta mas tranquila me pondre escribir lamento esto y gracias por leer la nota y seguirme.

Besos y les deseo todo lo mejor

A,T,T,E

Lucero08


	6. Amor, Dolor, y algo porque vivir

Declaración: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de es Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Nos alejamos por el bien del otro, pero ¿habrá sido lo correcto? ¿Somos más fuertes alejados o juntos? No importa, la decisión está tomada, ahora haré todo lo posible por volverte a ver, no importa dónde estés. Secuela de "La falta de ti"

Gracias por la corrección a mi Beta **Alea Jacta Est **

............. Por volverte a ver ...............

Amor, Dolor, y algo porque vivir

* * *

* * *

_Bella POV_

—¡DEMONIOS, MALDICIÓN! ¡¿CÓMO, CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE MALDITA….

—Basta Emmett, deja concentrarme

—MALDICIÓN BELLA ESTUVIMOS TAN CERCA

—Emmett tranquilo, por lo menos dimos con ella, y sabemos que tanto ella como Alex están bien. Ahora deja de hacer tanto alboroto _necesito_ concentrarme en buscar más pistas

Después de seguir el rastro de Rosalie, el cual fue correcto. Llegamos a donde estaban o mejor dicho donde estuvieron ya que no se encuentran, y desde hace 10 minutos que llegamos aquí, y Emmett no ha dejado de maldecir al darse cuenta que ni Rosalie, ni Alex se encuentran aquí.

—¡PISTAS! QUÉ PISTAS, SI NO HAY NADA

—Emmett baja la voz qué por si no te acuerdas tengo súper oído, SÚPER entendido

—Pero si no hay nada… Hasta aquí llega el rastro

"_pero que impaciente" _

No se quién me va a volver loca primero, si Emmett con sus gritos, o este ente patético ente que me sigue.

"_huy que ruda, y ni pensar que hace poco me jurabas amor enfrente del altar, pero claro uno se muere y todo se va a la basura"_

Hmm sé como deshacerme de Emmett, pero ¿Cómo me deshago de esta alucinación?

"_Bel, mi bella Bel no puedes, mejor concéntrate en buscar algo antes de que este mastodonte destruya el Hotel"_

Cierto, aunque me sorprende cómo alguien puede desaparecer así, sin dejar más pistas. No creo que alguien haya atacado a Rosalie y Alex, y después hayan borrado cualquiera evidencia ¿o si?

"_claro Bella, no vez que todo asesino no quiere que se sepa la verdad"_

Oh calla, esto me recuerda como…

"_Javier"_

Oh, cierto Javier sabía muy bien como ocultar un rastro para no ser localizado. Oh dónde estará…

"_no tonta solo te digo que esto fue obra de Javier"_

—Esto lo hizo Javier

—¿Qué dijiste Bella?

—Oh nada Emmett, solo pensaba en voz alta

Aunque tienes razón si observamos bien, y conocemos bien como trabaja Javier es más que obvio que fue él. Oh cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

"_de nada ya sabes para eso estoy, te apuesto que estás feliz porque esté contigo" _

—Emmett es cierto, esto fue obra de Javier

—¿Cómo?

—él nos enseñó como ocultar nuestro rastro. Dijo que era mejor aprenderlo por si alguna vez nos encontramos en una situación parecida, para así poder ocultarnos de nuestros enemigos.

—¿y ahora qué? OTRA VEZ ESTAMOS IGUAL, CLARO CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE AHORA NO SOLO VOLVIMOS A PERDER A ROSALIE Y ALEX, SINO A OTRO MÁS

—Tranquilízate. Él lo que nos enseñó es a dejar huellas solo para que la familia supiera dónde hallarlas. Vamos si es Javier, como estoy segura que es—corrijo al ver la duda en el rostro de Emmett—sabré como hallarlos

Y no me equivoque, cerca de ahí se encontraba la primera pista que nos llevaría a ellos.

_______________

_Javier POV_

—Ya llegamos

En seguida delante de mí apareció mi adorada Miriel, con una sonrisa que ilumina todo mi mundo.

—me alegro mucho, y veo que la búsqueda sirvió

—Hola Iri ¿cómo estás?

Veo como a Miriel se le ilumina el rostro al ver a un integrante más de nuestra familia regresar con vida.

—Oh mi bebé ¿pero qué le pasa?

—No lo sabemos, desde la batalla esta así—le digo a Miriel al ver la preocupación plasmada en sus ojos.

—Necesita recostarse, ya que no tiene ni fuerzas para cazar.

—Oh claro. Rosalie pasa, me alegra verte también

—Gracias a mi también nos alegra, y Alice

—Oh ella sigue igual, la acabo de sentar cerca de la ventana espero que eso la ayude

—gracias en cuanto instale a Alex podría verla

—claro vamos—Dice Miriel indicándole el camino a Rosalie.

* * *

_Pov bella_

—Estamos cerca Emmett. Vamos con calma para llegar bien, y que Rose no se asuste al verte

—No me importa, lo único que deseo es verla con eso me tranquilizaré

* * *

_Pov Rosalie_

—Sigue en su mundo, no reacciona. Así está desde que la sacamos del ataque

—yo la entiendo, a mi no me gustaría que me sacaran de mi mundo a este sabiendo que Emmett ya no esta en él

No se si Alice es cobarde por huir de su realidad o es valiente por crearse una lejos del dolor.

—Tenemos vistas

Con esas simples palabras siento como se me forma una sonrisa en los labios. No espero más, y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta donde sé que lo volveré a ver al fin.

_____________

_Pov Emmett_

A lo lejos veo una cabaña, y mi cuerpo se llena de energía como si acabara de cazar, y todo es por ver a la persona que abre la puerta. No lo pienso más, no importa la condición en el que se encuentra mi cuerpo, sin pensarlo corro con toda la fuerza que me queda solo para poder estrecharla entre mis brazos una vez más, y no dejarla ir otra vez.

_________________

_Pov Bella_

Sé que estamos cerca. Cuando ya veo la cabaña siento como Emmett toma todas las fuerzas que le quedan, y corre a más velocidad hacía la entrada donde veo a una emocionada, y feliz Rosalie correr hacía él para unirse en un abrazo, y encerrarse en un mundo donde no existe nadie más que ellos.

Detrás de ellos diviso a mi familia, que me observa con un sonrisa llena de amor. Me alegra tanto verlos, y a la vez me duele porque sé que la noticia que les voy a dar les causará un inmenso dolor.

"_tranquila nada de esto es tu culpa"_

Tan sencillo decirlo, solo espero que ellos no me odien.

"_no tienen por qué"_

—Bel—y antes de reaccionar me siento envuelta por unos brazos, y después de separarse de mi siguen otros que los reconozco. La primera fue Dayan, y la segunda fue Miriel

—oh Bel nos alegra tanto que estés de vuelta—me dice Javier con ese tono amoroso, y paterno que es característico de él

—Será mejor entrar, y darle su espacio a ellos que al parecer piensan seguir así un rato más

Dice Dayan indicando a Emmett y Rose que solo tienen ojos para ellos, parecen una estatua perfecta de esas en las que solo vez amor.

—Vamos—Es hora de malas noticias

—oh Bel no sabes cuanto te extrañamos ¿y Abran? Oh ya sé de seguro él cabeza hueca se quedó a buscar a los otros antes de venir a saludarnos.

—Yan no te expreses así de tu hermano, además de seguro tiene una buena razón para su retraso

Ambas se me quedan mirando y sé que en mis ojos vieron tristeza reflejada, pero no son lo suficientemente valientes para preguntar.

—Bel ¿Dónde esta Abran?

Siento demasiada desesperación no se cómo decirles

"_vamos Bel, ellas también se merecen tomar luto y superarlo"_

Pero es tan difícil y doloroso.

—Bella

—Abran—siento como la ponzoña se acumula en mi garganta sin permitirme seguir.

—Bel ¿qué pasa?

—Abran murió

Y con estas palabras que salen de golpe veo como Miriel abraza a Javier, y como esperando a despertar, Dayan trata de asimilarlo, pero le cuesta trabajo entender, y Javier solo sostiene Miriel mientras ve un punto fijo en la pared.

—NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. ESTÁS CONFUNDIDA—desde lo alto de la escalera veo a Alex que apenas puede sostenerse, mientras niega una, y otra vez lo que acabo de decir. Mientras pronuncia que estoy confundida, en estos momentos como desearía que fuera cierto.

——————————

_Alice POV_

¿Dolor? Aquí no existe. Aquí nada existe, solo existo yo, y mis recuerdos. Solo yo y mi Jasper. Escucho a mí alrededor, y siento como los que me rodean piden que regrese.

¿Regresar? ¿Para qué?

No quiero regresar a un mundo donde sé que al despertar él no estará, no eso no quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí, donde sigue vivo en mis recuerdos.

"_Alice… Alice"_

Oh Jasper no sabes cuanto te extraño

"_Alice, concéntrate. Que tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenemos"_

Jasper…

Siento como mi mente viaja ¿será una visión?

Veo arboles, el cielo está nublado. Camino no se donde estoy, veo un acantilado, me caigo no siento desesperación ¿por qué no puedo controlarme? ¿Qué pasa? Sigo cayendo cierro los ojos, no quiero ver. No, no quiero sentir, es el final siento la tierra debajo de mi. Abro los ojos al parecer me encuentro bien, pero ¿Dónde me encuentro? Examino el lugar, y hay más arboles, tierra, pasto. Levanto la cabeza y aprecio desde el lugar donde caí. Es alto se me hace familiar, pero no lo reconozco, sigo observando.

Oh, ahí está un cuerpo, un cuerpo que conozco perfectamente. Es mi Jazz, lo aprecio parece una estatua perfecta. Corro hacía él, pero no, otra vez mi mente es jalada.

No, no me quiero ir. Me quiero quedar, quiero saber cual es el destino de Jazz.

"Alice, búscame"

Tengo que encontrarte, por favor espérame. Te encontraré.

—Yo te encontraré Jazz.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::: N/A ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Al fin regrese espero que la espera valiera la pena y este capitulo sea de su agrado, grax por la paciencia que me han tenido espero sus RR, besitos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Sorry por no contestar los rr anteriores.**_


End file.
